The present invention relates generally to music related video games, and more particularly to multiplayer music video games.
Video games provide hours of enjoyment for many, allowing users to enjoy graphical interactive displays, engage in competitions and take part in scenario-like activities. Often, through use of a controller common to multiple video games, users are able to take part in simulated activities that are normally unavailable to the user or which require specialized skills with which the user may not be adept.
Many video games provide for multiplayer game play, usually with users competing against one another. Competition between users, along with interaction between the competing users, may provide for increased enjoyment of game play, and may form an integral part of a video game experience.
Music related video games have become increasingly popular. Such games allow users to play along with a song, which may be a well-known song the user might enjoy even outside the context of a video game. Music related video games may provide interesting graphics to accompany audio of a song, and provide point scores indicating user proficiency in playing along with a song. Music related video games, however, may not be appropriate for competitive game play, playing of a song by multiple users may be more of a collaborative than competitive event. In addition, common play of a song may not provide sufficient interaction between users as each user may be effectively playing separately, without play of one user affecting play of another.